Nouvelles traditions
by GredW
Summary: Slash RonZacharias : Les Smith et les Weasley ont chacun leurs traditions pour ce jour spécial. Même si leurs familles et leurs amis ne comprennent pas leur relation, Ron veut créer leurs traditions. Mais Zach lui laissera-t-il faire comme il en a envie ?


Titre : Nouvelles traditions  
Fandom : Harry Potter  
Pairing : Ron Weasley/Zacharias Smith  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi et pourtant j'aimerai bien mettre Ron dans ma poche…  
Note de l'auteur : Eh oui ! Encore une fic de la saint valentin ! Elle a écrite pour un échange sur le forum la lanterne fringante. Cette fic était pour latitefraisedesbois.

* * *

Chez les Smith, les traditions familiales étaient très importantes. Le père de Zacharias avait enseigné à celui-ci à toujours les respecter, quelques soient les circonstances.

Les Smith avaient des traditions pour chaque grande occasion : anniversaire, mariage, enterrement mais aussi pour Noël ou Pâques. La Saint Valentin avait de même droit à ses propres rituels.

Chaque année, les parents de Zacharias consacraient cette journée pour eux. Quand il était petit, il passait le quatorze février chez sa tante. Il adorait ce jour-là, Karen le gâtait énormément. Il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait et ce qu'il aimait le mieux, c'était se promener dans le côté moldu de Londres. Il passait la journée avec ses cousins. Être fils unique n'était pas toujours très joyeux, il en profitait pour jouer sans s'arrêter. Surtout que ses cousins étaient les seuls à apprécier son caractère… Il fallait dire qu'ils arrivaient à être encore plus insupportables que lui.

Ses parents, eux, avaient une routine bien particulière. Ils passaient la journée ensemble, parfois même, quand ils le pouvaient, prenaient tout un week-end. Ils visitaient une ville chaque année, se promenant en amoureux. Ils avaient beaucoup aimé Rome, pour son charme latin et ses vieux monuments. En revanche, ils avaient trouvé Tokyo trop polluée et peuplée.

Zacharias savait que sa mère souhaitait toujours un dîner plus que romantique, plein de bougies et de parfum de rose. Chaque plat se devait d'être d'un grand raffinement. Ses parents s'offraient toujours des cadeaux somptueux qui faisaient pâlir d'envie les copines de sa mère et faisaient jaser dans le voisinage. Il était très fier de ses parents et de leur amour.

Il comptait être aussi gâté par la personne qu'il aimerait.

Chez les Weasley, les traditions familiales étaient tout aussi importantes. Arthur Weasley essayait, tant bien que mal, de les enseigner à ses enfants mais certains étaient plus réfractaires que d'autres.

Les Weasley avaient des traditions pour chaque grande occasion et pour les fêtes comme Noël et Pâques. Molly aimait surtout tricoter des pulls et confectionner des œufs pour chacun de ses enfants. La Saint Valentin avait elle aussi droit à ses propres rituels… Ou tout du moins, Arthur essayait d'en mettre en place.

Car chaque année, les parents de Ron tentaient de passer un moment ensemble, sans leurs enfants. Ils les laissaient avec leur tante. Ronald détestait d'ailleurs ces journées, Muriel passait son temps à leur donner des ordres pour nettoyer la maison ou le jardin. Et si c'était encore supportable quand ses frères étaient avec lui, lorsqu'ils le quittèrent peu à peu pour aller à Poudlard, cela devint invivable… Heureusement pour lui, les jumeaux avaient fait débordé le vase ; il semblerait que voir son salon dévasté par son service à thé, qui s'était bizarrement animé et avait tenté de manger ses petits chiens, n'avait pas fait autant rire la tante Muriel que les petits Weasley. La femme avait renvoyé les gamins chez eux, accompagnés d'une beuglante, plus jamais elle ne garderait ces monstres dans sa modeste demeure !

Le quatorze février, Molly passait la journée à ranger la maison et préparer le repas pour leur dîner en amoureux. Arthur avait rarement l'occasion de prendre sa journée, il ne pouvait retrouver sa femme que le soir, comme ordinairement. Mais le soir, ils se retrouvaient seuls, se racontant leur journée. Ils n'avaient pas les moyens de s'offrir des cadeaux alors ils se contentaient de passer leur soirée ensemble, dansant sur des chansons de Célestine Wardbeck, en particulier sur l'air de leurs dix-huit ans, profitant d'un moment de calme sans leurs diablotins d'enfants.

Quand Muriel refusa qu'ils reviennent pour la Saint Valentin suivante, Arthur décida que les traditions devaient évoluer. Comme chaque année, il alla travailler pendant que la mère de Ron rangeait et cuisinait, secondée par deux assistants de choc. C'était la première année des jumeaux à Poudlard. Ginny et son frère partagèrent le dîner de leurs parents. Ceux-ci leur racontèrent des histoires de jeunesse, quand Arthur se faufilait hors de son dortoir pour retrouver Molly et se faire des « amabilités », expression que Ronald n'avait pas comprise mais qui avait bien fait rire son père quand sa mère l'avait prononcée, toute rougissante. Ron était fier de ses parents et de leur amour.

Tout en les observant danser, il se dit qu'il voulait comme eux une fête simple. Passer un agréable moment avec la personne qu'il aimait, sans chichis ni fioritures lui semblait le summum du romantique.

En ce quatorze février, Ron essayait à tout prix de puiser dans sa réserve de patience… Il avait prévu cette fête en amoureux depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, voulant à tout prix réussir cette première Saint Valentin ensemble. Et tout se déroulait comme il l'avait prévu jusqu'à ce que Zacharias lui fasse part des traditions des Smith. Parfois, en entendant son amant parler, il se prenait à comprendre la tante Muriel et son agacement face aux agissements de ses frères. Il devait se rappeler très fort à quel point il aimait Zacharias.

Il avait alors juste écouté le jeune homme lui vanter les mérites des voyages en amoureux de ses parents, les palaces merveilleux où ils séjournaient et les cadeaux coûteux qu'ils s'échangeaient. A ce moment, Ronald sentit son portefeuille chauffer dans sa poche…

Harry lui demandait parfois comment il pouvait supporter Smith. Il avait très vite appris à éviter les dîner à quatre, avec Ginny et lui. Les deux hommes en étaient venus pratiquement aux mains la dernière fois que sa chère sœur avait eu la brillante idée de les inviter. Il ne pouvait décemment pas expliquer à son ami qu'il trouvait particulièrement désirable le caractère du Poufsouffle.

Au départ, il avait eu la même opinion que tout un chacun, Zacharias était extrêmement irritant. Quand il parlait, ses mains partaient dans tous les sens, ce qui pouvait donner une impression de tournis. Mais elles avaient un tic ordinaire que Ron trouvait charmant. De temps en temps, elles s'arrêtaient pour remettre en place une mèche de cheveux derrière une oreille. Et ce geste un peu féminin de Zacharias l'avait amené à le détailler. Un jour que le garçon pratiquait un exercice qu'il adorait, emmerder le meilleur ami de Harry Potter, le rouquin s'était demandé ce qu'il se passerait s'il osait l'interrompre. Et, comme tout bon Weasley, il avait mis en pratique la théorie. Leur premier baiser avait été surprenant. Surtout quand il avait compris que Zacharias ne le repoussait pas mais, qu'au contraire, il y répondait avec ardeur.

Leur histoire était compliquée. Ils s'accrochaient parfois, pour des détails le plus souvent. Sa famille ne comprenait pas vraiment son attirance pour le jeune homme ; c'était d'ailleurs la seule opinion qu'elle partageait avec les parents du blond, qui étaient loin d'approuver le choix de leur fils unique. Pourtant, chaque jour, tout lui semblait plus facile. Ils ne changeaient pas mais ils faisaient des efforts pour se comprendre. Zacharias acceptait son amour pour les Canon de Chudley, la grasse matinée des dimanches matins et son goût atroce pour les tee-shirts orange fluo et Ron laissait passer son caractère hautain et ses remarques désobligeantes sur son meilleur ami.

Pourtant, il était hors de question pour le plus jeune des garçons Weasley de se laisser dicter sa conduite en ce jour. Il n'avait peut-être pas le même don culinaire que sa mère ni, heureusement, ses goûts musicaux mais il avait le sens du romantique de son père et ce pique-nique au clair de lune, au chaud derrière une bulle magique, était la meilleure idée qu'il avait eu depuis de longs mois. Alors, sans laisser son amant finir sa description de l'objet le plus cher qu'il avait vu dans la vitrine d'une bijouterie, il le stupefixia et transplana avec lui vers son petit coin de paradis.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il savourait une coupe de champagne. Il n'était pas habitué au silence, Zacharias ayant, d'habitude, toujours quelque chose à dire. Pourtant ce dernier, calé confortablement entre ses bras, se taisait. Ron réprima un gloussement en se rappelant de la tête de son amant quand il l'avait libéré du sort. Il avait tempêté, ses mains suivant des trajectoires folles. Ron n'avait rien dit, il avait juste conduit l'autre jeune homme vers le pique-nique. Là, Zacharias avait continué à émettre des protestations qui faiblissaient en voyant les plats qu'il préférait. Le roux se félicitait d'avoir acheté cette forêt noire, dessert que le blond affectionnait. Ce fut d'ailleurs à ce moment-là que son amant arrêta de se plaindre. Il avait les yeux pétillants et le visage mangé par un grand sourire. Le cœur de Weasley avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Merlin, qu'il pouvait aimé cette expression !

Zacharias se dégagea de l'étreinte de son amant et finit de boire le peu de liquide qui restait dans sa coupe. Il prit autoritairement celle de Ron et la posa près d'eux. Ses yeux plantés dans ceux du Gryffondor, il dit finalement :

« Ne crois pas que je sois totalement satisfait. Chuuuuuut, tais-toi et laisse-moi parler ! Aucune de mes traditions familiales n'a été respectée mais il y en a une que tu as intérêt à m'accorder sinon tu peux remballer ton champ' et ton atmosphère romantique ! » Ron allait l'interrompre pour lui confier qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui acheter de cadeau quand Zacharias enroula ses mains autour de son cou et l'embrassa. « Mes parents ne me l'ont jamais dit mais je sais bien pourquoi ils choisissaient des hôtels luxueux avec d'immmmmmmenses lits… Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je veux dire… » Ron déglutit, chassant l'image de ses beaux-parents dans une chambre d'hôtel. Il réussit complètement quand son amant lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille. « C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas le même confort mais j'ai toujours rêvé de faire l'amour à la belle étoile… »

Ron ne répondit pas. Il fit glisser ses doigts sous la chemise de Zacharias et obéit à sa requête.

Le lendemain, le rouquin trouva son amant en pleine réflexion. Il lui caressa la joue, essayant de ramener son attention sur lui. Le blond le fixa, visiblement excité.

« Ronald, nous avons créé nos propres traditions ! Chaque année, ce sera notre rituel : tu prépareras le repas, m'amèneras au même endroit et tu me feras l'amour. Bien sûr, il faudra que tu ailles voir le terrain au préalable car les pierres par terre n'étaient pas très confortables mais je suis sûr que tu arriveras à y remédier sans problème. Tu humphmmmm… »

Encore une fois, Ron prouva que la meilleure manière de faire taire Zacharias Smith était de l'embrasser.

Non, il ne pouvait définitivement pas confier à son meilleur ami que s'il sortait avec le blond, c'était parce son caractère lui donnait la plus belle des excuses pour abuser de lui sans aucun remord.


End file.
